Among the most fascinating types of amusement devices are remote controlled devices. A common form of such device is a vehicle which could be controlled from a distance either through a remote radio frequency unit or by an electrical cord. Another form of remote controlled device is a movable ball which conventionally takes the form of a sphere containing some drive mechanism actuated and controlled by a remote unit to cause the sphere to roll. A disadvantage with conventional remote controlled balls is that the range or effectiveness is generally only about 15 feet-20 feet. Additionally, it is difficult to have precise control in the direction of movement and in the stopability of the device, as well as having the ability for a wide range of speed.